Until We Bleed
by alicecullenfan110
Summary: Femslash. Alice is the new girl at Forks, WA. Bella is a goth, who claims to be straight, but is hiding something. Can a depressed and miserable goth girl fall in love with a preppy, outgoing girl? I OWN NOTHING!
1. What's Wrong With Me?

I own nothing!

Bella's POV

It started as a normal day. I showered, dried my hair, put on one of my regular school outfits: a black t-shirt and skinny jeans, put on my makeup, skipping lipstick and foundation due to my new lip-piercing, brushed my teeth, cleaned my piercing, did my hair, texted my boyfriend, and drove to school with my boyfriend.

His name was Edward Mason and he was just as dark and mysterious as me. His parents died when he was 13, so his aunt and uncle have been taking care of him for a while now. He wasn't the best kisser, but I would do anything for him as long as no one thought I was a dyke.

At my school, if you like the same sex, you might as well just get out now. But it doesn't matter, because they'd drive you out, anyway.

My mother is an alcoholic. She caught my dad cheating on her with her best friend, Christine, and threw both of them out. I haven't seen my dad since I was 6. Once in a while, she hits me, but I couldn't care less.

Anyway, we got to the school and had a quick makeout session before we walked inside the school. He walked me to my first class and went to his. We didn't have any classes together, which was kind of a miracle, if you ask me.

I was failing almost all of my classes, except for drawing. I loved to draw depressed girls and scary clowns. I regularly got A's in that class. I didn't pay attention to anything that the teacher was saying and drew in my notebook, like I usually did. It was then that a girl walked in and smiled.

The first thing I noticed was her hair. It was cut short and black, like a pixie. She had green eyes and pale skin. Her teeth were white and sparkled, like her personality. "Hello," She said, "I'm the new girl, Alice."

"Oh, right," The teacher smiled, "You may sit next to Bella."

This was the moment that changed my life forever.


	2. The Goth Girl

I own nothing!

Alice POV

I woke up in a very cheery mood today!

It was my first day at a new school. I got up and did my usual morning routine, which consisted of cleansing my body, teeth, and face, exercising, applying make-up, picking out a cute outfit and putting it on, fixing my hair so it looked cute and ready, fed the cat, ate an apple, kissed my loving parents, and drove to school.

As soon as I got there, I went to the office and walked up to the lady at the front desk, "Hello!" I said, "My name is Alice, I am new."

"Here is your schedule, Miss Cullen. Your first class is Art with Mr. Conner. Have a pleasant day."

"Thank you!" I said, grabbing my things and walking out. I immediately went to my locker and dropped off some of my things before heading to my first class.

While I was walking there, I met this girl named Rosalie. She was very nice and eager to talk to me. It seemed as if she was going to be my new best friend here at Forks High. We were so deep into our conversation that the bell rang and I realized I was late to my first class.

I walked as fast as I could to my class and opened the door, "Hello," I said, "I'm the new girl. My name is Alice."

"Hello, Miss Cullen. You can sit next to Bella there."

I stopped to look at the beautiful girl who I would be sitting next to for the rest of the year. She had long, black hair that was teased and wore a black t-shirt, jeans, black eye-makeup, and a lip piercing.

I saw her looking right back at me and blushed. This was going to be a long year.


	3. Don't Trust Me or the B

I own nothing

Bella's POV

I moved my bag so that the spike-haired girl could sit next to me. She smiled and sat right next to me. "Hello," she said, holding out her hand, "I'm Alice. You must be Bella." I shook her hand and nodded. "Well then say something, silly!" She laughed. "Um hi?" I said. She just laughed and started sketching. "You're funny."

I looked down at her paper to see what she was sketching. She drew a picture of The Statue of Liberty. I noticed how it was very detailed and drawn beautifully. Every line was identical, ever orifice was corrected, it looked almost exactly just like her. She then looked up at me and smiled, "What?"

"Oh, um, I like your drawing," I said, biting my lip. Alice just smiled and continued drawing, "Have you ever been to New York before?" She looked up and nodded, "Yeah, we lived there for a while."

I was jealous. I wanted to live in New York. I could just see the pixie-like girl prancing through Times Square, buying new clothes, eating at one of the most famous restaurants, etc. And she would do all of that without even ruining her hair. I think she would have a wonderful time in New York. Why did she move?

"So, why'd you move from such a beautiful place to a drab and dull small town like Forks?" I asked her. Alice looked up from her drawing and shrugged, "My father didn't like living in the city and wanted to move to a place that was much quieter I suppose." I raised an eyebrow, "Don't you miss it?" She looked down and continued drawing, "A little, but I think I'll like it here more." "Why?" I asked. And then she said it.

"Because I've made two new friends, you and Rosalie," She smiled.

Rosalie. She and I used to be best friends until one night at her house. She invited all of the other girls to the party. They decided to play a little prank on me that night. We all gathered into a circle and she said, "How about we all give each other makeovers?" We all agreed on it and she decided to have me go first. I sat in the chair and let her do her work. They all took turns putting makeup on me.

I knew something wasn't right when they were doing my eyebrows. She did it in one straight line, which is obviously not how you're supposed to do your eyebrows. They just kept going at it, smearing things left and right until they were done. They held up a mirror and kept my eyes closed. When I opened my eyes, I was horrified. My foundation didn't match my neck, my eyes were smudged, I wore blue eye shadow and red lipstick, my eyebrows were black and in a straight line, and I had WAY too much blush on.

When I looked up to ask them why, they all took pictures. I was mortified and sank to the floor, trying to cover myself up. They just kept laughing and taking pictures. I asked my mom to pick me up, which she refused to do, so I had to walk five miles all the way out to my house. It was cold and I remember trying to keep my hood down so that no one could see my face.

In the morning, when I woke up, I had discovered that the pictures had been uploaded to MySpace, where everyone could see them. My life became a living nightmare that night. They all laughed at me and called me names.

I looked at Alice and said, "I don't have any friends. And anyway, Rosalie isn't nice. Stay away from her. She will ruin your life forever." She looked at me, puzzled, "Really? Wow, I guess I'll keep my distance from her, then." She then looked at my paper, "Wow, that clown looks scary." I looked down at my paper and back to her, "Oh, yeah I like to draw clowns every once in a while." Alice smiled, "Nice."

There was so much that this girl was missing. So much that she wasn't aware of. And I realized then and there that I was royally fucked.


	4. Afternoon Delight

Author's Note: Hiya! Just wanted to say hello and stuffs. Really loving the feedback I'm getting for this story. I love using Edward as a beard. It just gives me a warm feeling. Also, I have decided that I'm going to write a Drarry story. Let me know what you think. :) Enjoy! Oh and here's a link to the song I based this off of: watch?v=XCjbS3LrfP8

I OWN NOTHING! :'(

Alice's POV

After class, I walked to my next class, which was AP Bio. Rosalie was there, so I immediately sat as far away from her as possible. It hurt, but I don't want to hurt Bella. Although, why would she care? I mean, she doesn't like me, right? Not like the way I like her.

I wish I could see her again. The way she bit her lip, her smirk, everything about her was amazing. And those lips...I would kill to kiss those sweet lips. I wonder what it would be like to kiss her, to feel her lips against mine, to slid my tongue in her mouth to fight for dom- NO ALICE! You need to stop. You don't even know if she's gay or not.

But what if she was? Would she like me back? Would we instantly become a couple? Would they tease us? Would she want to keep our relationship a secret? Would she ever go out on a date with me?

Come on now, don't be foolish! You just got here and now you automatically like someone. What's next? Are you going to start sketching her like you did with Victoria?

And then the thoughts flashed before me...Victoria.

She moved to New York from California. Her parents were actors and were thinking about doing some work off-broadway. She had beautiful red hair, green eyes, and pale skin. She was beautiful, inside and out. I got close to her...almost too close. But she had a boyfriend. Jacob...I hated his guts. He mistreated her and wanted nothing but sex from her. When she agreed to let him do it, he broke up with her and told everyone at school that they did it. She was so upset. She cried and I just sat there and held her close to me. I wiped a tear away from her face and kissed her softly. I still remember that kiss. It was magical. She immediately pulled away and said "What the fuck are you doing, Alice?! I'm straight!" Afterwards, she ran home. She told everyone at school about the incident. I had to beg my parents to let us move, and after a while, we did. We just packed up our things and left.

I was so deep into my thoughts that I forgot that class was going on. The bell rang and I went to my next class. Oddly enough, I ended up having that class with Bella, and the seat next to her was the only available one. I wish she had more friends. Then maybe she wouldn't be so lonely.

We talked for a while about New York and things that we liked. I just couldn't stop staring at her. She was so beautiful. Even the lip piercing was gorgeous. I wonder if it would get caught in my lips? I might as well ask.

"Hey, Bella? Sorry to interrupt, but does your piercing ever get caught when you're kissing someone?" I asked, curiously.

"Um no, my boyfriend is extremely careful about my piercing."

Boyfriend. She has a boyfriend. Why? Why on earth does she have to have a boyfriend?

"Oh, cool. Who's your boyfriend?" I asked. "His name is Edward," Bella said, "He's a Junior, like me." "Oh, is he cute?" I asked politely. She laughed, "Yeah, obviously."

I need more details about him. Well, I guess I could talk to her after school. Maybe I could come over. Now, what can I say that would convince her to let me come over? It's my first day and I need to catch up with what I missed? Perfect!

"Hey, Bella, can I come over to your house after school?" I asked. She smiled that gorgeous smile of hers, "Sure. Do you have a ride or something?" "Oh yeah," I responded, "I have a car."

"Cool, let me just give you my address," She said before writing down her address on a piece of paper. She then gave it to me, "Here you go." "Thanks," I said, before placing it in my pocket. The bell rang and I got up from my seat.

An afternoon alone at Bella's house. This was going to be interesting.


	5. Naughty Boy's Behind

Author's Note: Hello :) How is everyone? I just got done with finals. So, I thought about what I wanted to do with this story and now I know what I want to do with this story. I hope that you guys will enjoy the way this chapter will go. Also, all of the chapters will be written in the perspective of either Alice or Bella. I will not be writing things from other character's perspective. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this chapter! :)

I. Own. NOTHING!

Bella's Perspective

After school, I went to the car. As soon as Edward saw me, he smiled and kissed me, "Hey babe." I smiled at him, "Hi."

"How was school?" He asked. "Pretty good, um, I made a new friend," I responded. "Oh, what's her name?" Edward asked, getting in the car. I, too, got in the car, "Alice. She's new here."

"I see," He said, "Is she nice?"

Is she nice? She's not just nice! She's perfect! Everything about her is perfect! "Yeah, she's a bit too nice. She's pretty, too."

He started driving me home, holding my hand with the one he wasn't using, "That's nice. Can I come over?"

"No, Alice is coming over."

"I thought you two just met?"

"Yeah, but she wanted to hang out at my place," I said, "I think she wants me to help her get caught up or something. Apparently, Forks is ahead of New York academically."

"She used to live in New York? Why the fuck would she move down here?" He asked, surprised.

"I don't know," I shrugged, "Her dad was just tired of living in the city, I guess."

"That's stupid. Well, we're here,"Edward said, pulling into the driveway. We had a small makeout session before I got out and went inside.

Mom was still working, like she always was. She's a therapist (ironic, huh?). She works long hours so afterwards, she goes home, heads right for the kitchen, and drinks 1/5 of Vodka. Usually, she only hits me if she finds out I'm failing, so I don't think I'll get hit tonight (cross your fingers, though, just in case).

Alice came about 10 minutes later and walked right up to the door. I opened the door and smiled, "Hey, come on in." She came right inside and we got to work. We worked on Algebra 3/4 for a bit. We were just going over what we learned in chapter 4. Afterwards, we moved on to History. We were going over the French Revolution (again).

I couldn't stop staring at her. Her green eyes could hypnotize anyone, and I mean anyone! She was the most beautiful woman I had ever met. But I couldn't let her know that. I won't let anyone know that I like her.

Alice looked at me curiously, "Bella, what is Edward like?"

Why did she have to ask me about him at a time like this? Didn't she know the effect she was having on me?

"Edward is...nice. Um, dresses just like me and we like the same things," I said.

"Oh, I see, " Alice smiled, "Have you guys ever done it before?"

"Oh god, no," I laughed, "I'm not ready for that, yet. Do you want to know a secret?"

"Yes," she said, in a curious tone.

"I don't like it when things are stuck down there. I just like to, you know...play with my love button," I blushed.

She blushed deeper then I did and laughed, "Wow..."

"Yeah," I said, biting my lip.

"Anyway, it's 7 now, I think I should get going," She said, frowning.

I frowned. I didn't want her to leave yet. Heck, if she wanted to, I'd let her move in my room and sleep on the couch down stairs for her, "Oh, um, okay."

I walked her to the door and opened it for her, "By the way," she said, "I don't feel anything down there, either."

I blushed redder than a naughty boy's behind. As soon as she walked out, I slid down the door and sighed. That was the moment I realized that my heart didn't belong to Edward Masen, but instead, it belonged to Miss Mary Alice Cullen.


	6. Who Can I Trust?

Author's Note: School is out tomorrow! :) So here is my uploading schedule. I will be able to upload 1-2 chapters a day, 3 at the most. However, if I'm really bored, I'll probably upload more lol. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! ;)

I OWN NOTHING!

Alice's POV

As soon as I got home, I immediately rushed up to my room and lied down on my bed. Today was a good day and I'm sure tomorrow will be better. I couldn't wait to see Bella again. We were so close to each other. And when she talked about...that...I swear I blushed. Oy, this girl was going to be the death of me.

The next day, I drove to school. I had to see her. She was like a vitamin: I needed a daily dosage of her or else I wouldn't feel good. I just wouldn't feel healthy without her. So, in a way, she's my vitamin.

I got out of the car and walked up to her, "Hey, Bella!"

She blushed and smiled, "Oh, hi, uh...This is Edward," she said, pointing to the guy next to her. He was a tall guy with black hair, green eyes, a lip piercing, guy-liner, skinny jeans, and a Sleeping with Sirens T-Shirt.

So, this was Edward? Wow, she was right when she said he was just like her. The only difference was that Bella had a bigger c-o-c-k then him. I mentally gave myself a high five and smiled, "Nice to meet you, Edward."

"Nice to meet you, too," He said, smiling. He extended a hand and I shook it. After all, I was a good little girl, right?

All three of us walked inside and chatted for a while until the bell rang. We all walked to class and Edward and Bella had their little makeout session while I tried not to look. God, I wish I was him.

We sat down and drew, while talking about life and such. And when she wasn't looking, I would stare at her. She had a beautiful neck. Sometimes, I wish I could just take my lips and kiss her neck over and over again. It was long and silky smooth, like her arms. Everything about her was perfect.

During lunch, I got my food and sat at a regular table. I didn't have lunch with Bella, so I had to sit alone. All of a sudden, Rosalie and her gang came and sat down near me. She grinned, "Hey, Alice. Can we talk?"

"Oh, uh, sure," I said, nervously, "What's up?"

"Well," she said, "You've been avoiding me lately, and I just wanted to know what's up. Did I do something wrong?"

"Not really," I responded, "But I've heard that I shouldn't trust you. So I don't know if I can."

"Oh, but you can," She said, "I won't bite.

"But, Bella said you weren't nice."

Rosalie looked at me and laughed, like I had two heads or something. She finally stopped and said, "Bella? Oh, please! If anything, you can't really trust her. Do you know why she dresses the way she does?"

"No," I responded.

"She isn't like you or me...she's...different," she said, "I worry about her sometimes. She doesn't eat, talk, or even try to socialize. One time, when we were younger, I read some of her diary, and she talked about wanting to kill everyone at school, when none of us did anything bad to her. All we did was try to help her, and she never even thanked us!"

Wow, I had no idea she was like this.

"Another thing is, she always kicked us out whenever her mom got home for no apparent reason," Rose said, "I think her mom does drugs or something."

It's rude to kick someone out, but maybe she had a reason for it...

"Oh and I invited her to my slumber party when we were 12 and she behaved very badly. She ate all of the food, she called Lauren a whore, and she stole Angela's necklace," She said, "You can't trust her."

Wow...I guess she's right. But if I can't trust her...then who can I trust?


	7. Her Knight in Shining Armor

Author's Note: I HAVE OVER 1,000 VIEWS! WEEEEHOOOOO! DANCE BREAK! *dances around like an idiot* Lawlz Anyway, I appreciate all of the views I have been getting. I love you guys. You're like my little vitamins. I need daily doses of you. ENJOY!

I OWN NOTHING!

Bella's POV

Things were getting…strange. Alice rarely talked to me at school and when she did, she seemed…unhappy. I was so upset, even Edward could tell. I lost my only friend. And the worst part was that I lost her to the biggest bitch in the whole school.

They walked together in the hallways and talked to each other about things. They even had their own private jokes. It was so stupid. Why would she betray me like this? After all I did for her!

But, I can't be mad at her. I still have feelings for her. I forgive her for everything she's done. But, it still hurts, though, knowing that she won't talk to me. I really like her. I just wish this wasn't so difficult.

However, I could see it in her eyes that she wanted to talk to me. Once in a while, she would glance at me with sadness in her eyes. It was killing her. I don't know what Rose said to her, but I had to find out.

One day, when I was walking to class, I overheard them talk about a slumber party that Rose was having. She asked her if she would go and she said yes.

At that moment, I knew I had to warn her. I immediately walked right up to her and said, "Hey, Alice, can I talk you for a second?"

"Sure," she smiled.

We walked to a private area and I began talking, "Look, I don't think you should go to Rose's party."

"Why?" Alice asked, "I want to go."

"I had a bad experience at her party," I admitted.

"Oh, really?" she asked, "Like when you stole Angela's necklace and called Lauren a whore?"

"I didn't steal Angela's necklace," I said, angrily, "Rose did. And she was the one who called Lauren a whore."

"I don't believe you," She said.

"Fine, don't believe me," I responded, "But don't come crying to me when she makes fun of you at the party like she did to me!"

I stormed away and went to class. God, I hate Rose! I wish she would just take her stuck-up ass and move to Seattle or somewhere else that she belonged.

Thank god it was Friday! I loved the weekend. There was no school, no mom, and once in a while, I could hang out with my boyfriend. I just wish I wasn't so depressed about this whole situation.

As soon as I got home, I lied down on my bed and took a nap. It was about an hour long and after I woke up, I made myself some food and went on YouTube to watch Shane Dawson. He's awesome.

It was about 10:00 P.M when I got the call. Mom had already come home and she was asleep from having her daily dose of Vitamin V (Vodka). I picked up my phone and saw who it was: Alice. I picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"Bella, it's me," Alice cried, "Can you pick me up? I'm at Rose's house and she drove me here. I really need a ride."

I knew I told her that I wouldn't help her, but I felt obligated to do so. I mean, she was my friend, after all, and I needed to do the right thing.

"Okay, I'll be there," I said.

"Thank you, Bella."

I hung up the phone and crept downstairs. I very carefully took the keys out of the dish and opened the door. Afterwards, I unlocked the car door using the keys instead of the remote, you know, in case it made a noise. I then got in the car and drove to my destination: Rose's house.

I still remembered where she lived. Once in a while, I'd have Edward drive me down there and I'd shout "FUCK YOU BITCH!" before he drove me home. I pulled in and opened the door for Alice.

She came in, crying, "Thanks, Bella. You're such a good friend."

"Yeah, no problem," I responded.

She put her stuff in the back, along with a sketchbook, "Can I stay at your house tonight? I don't want my parents to know about what happened."

"Sure, but you'll have to sleep with me in my bed."

"Thanks."

I drove home, grabbed her stuff, and put in all in my room. Afterwards, we sat on my bed and we just sat there and talked for a while. I was curious about what happened, so I figured I would ask.

"Hey, Alice, what happened at the party?" I asked her.

"Oh," she responded, "They…found something of mine that was private."

"What was it?" I asked.

"They found my sketchbook," Alice said, beginning to cry again, "It had some private stuff in it. I…I used to like this girl named Victoria and I drew a few pictures of her in my sketchbook…and they saw the pictures. Well, they thought it was odd for a girl to draw so many pictures of another girl so they laughed, called me a dyke, and threw things at me."

I gave her a hug, "That's awful! Don't worry, I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Bella. Listen, I'm tired. We should go to bed," she said, yawning.

"Okay, then," I said, getting in the covers, "Night, Alice."

"Goodnight, Bella," she said before falling asleep.

The girl of my dreams likes girls. If only she knew how I felt about her. Maybe, someday, I'll have the guts to tell her how I feel about her.


	8. The Party

Author's note: Just wanted to write a quick shout-out to my friend who just started reading this. Emmy, I love you and thank you for reading my story. I really appreciate it and stuffs. Anyway, on with the story!

Once again, I OWN NOTHING!

Alice's POV

I sat in my room and drew pictures of Bella in my sketchbook. I missed her, but I didn't know if I could trust her or not. I guess it's up to me to see if she was right or not.

I drew pictures of her every night. In some, she bit her lip. In others, she just smiled. I loved drawing pictures of her. I just hope that she'll be the last girl I draw pictures of.

Rose picked me up at precisely 4:30 p.m. We drove over to her house while the other girls waited at her house. My car was in the shop because there was something wrong with the brakes. Poor Betty Lou.

When we got to the house, I took my stuff and put it in Rose's room. I kept my sketchbook in the bottom of my bag so that no one would find it. I didn't want them to know about the pictures in there. I'd probably die of embarrassment.

We all went downstairs and ate chips while dancing to music. I noticed that Rose ate almost all of the food.

"Hey, Rose," said Angela, "How come you're eating all the chips?"

"What? I'm starving," Rose responded, "I'll just throw up later to make it even."

Strike one.

Later on, we all played Truth or Dare. Jess asked the question and Rose picked Truth.

"What did you really think when Jess said that her mom just put her on the pill?" She asked.

"I think her mom made the right choice," she said, "That girl has had more dicks inside of her than a porn star. Besides, the last thing she needs is a baby. That's double the pounds."

Strike two. One more strike and she's out.

After about an hour of playing games, we all got on our pajamas. I looked in my bag and saw that my sketchbook was missing. I kept checking my bag over and over again, but I couldn't find it!

"Um, looking for this?" Angela said, holding up my sketchbook. Crap, I was in trouble. Strike three, we're both out.

She looked through it and laughed aloud, "Why do you have so many pictures of girls, Alice? Are you a dyke or something?! God, what a freak!"

The girls just laughed with her.

"You know what you need, you little dyke? You need to get laid by a straight dude!"

That's when they all threw condoms and things at me. Then they started chanting that awful chant, "Dyke needs a dick! Dyke needs a dick!"

I began crying and that's when Rose slapped me, "As if Bella would want to be with you, you little freak!"

As soon as they were done, I grabbed everything and ran. I knew exactly who to call. I grabbed my cell and called Bella. Afterwards, she picked me up and we went to her house. I knew that I couldn't go back home. I just didn't want to tell my parents what happened. We just got here.

I didn't know what I was going to tell Bella. Obviously, she doesn't like girls, so I can't let her know that there are pictures of her in my sketchbook. But, maybe she wouldn't judge me if she found out I was gay. So when she asked me what happened, I told everything, except for the part about them finding pictures of her in my sketchbook.

Afterwards, we went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a new day. I just hope that Bella will forgive me for what happened.


	9. Some Happiness in this Miserable World

Author's note: Woo! Last day is today! After I get home from school, I'll post another chapter. :) Enjoy!

I own nothing!

Bella's POV

I spent the whole weekend with Alice. We talked, laughed, and shared stories about Rose and what a bitch she really was. We mostly hung out at my place, but once in a while we'd go to her's or the mall. We had a fun time.

The thing we dreaded the most was coming back to school on Monday. We knew that Rose and her crew would be there and they would talk crap about Alice. But whatever happens, I'll be there for her. I'm here friend, now, and I'm ready to stand up for her.

But, who's Victoria? What did she look like? Does Alice still like her? Did she date her? Did they...kiss? I have so many questions about her, but I don't know if I should ask Alice. Maybe I'll ask her some other time.

On Monday, Edward picked me up from school as usual and we kissed, "Hey, babe, how was your weekend?"

"It was good," I smiled, "I spent it with Alice."

"Nice," he said, "Did you guys have a slumber party or something?"

"Yeah," I replied, "I was her knight in shining armor."

We laughed and got in the car, "I'm guessing that she went to Rose's party, huh?"

"Yeah," I responded, "They teased her a bit. I guess they found out she was a lesbian."

"She's a lesbian?" Edward asked, "Hm, never would've guessed."

I, too, never would have guessed. I always thought she was straight. But now, I know that she's not. And I will do whatever it takes to try and win her heart, even if I have to fight Rosalie to do so.

When we got to school, Alice and I talked for a while. I loved being around her. A room just isn't complete without her in it.

The bell rang and we all got up to go to class. But when we all walked to class together, I saw the exact person that I didn't want to see today.

Rosalie. She was laughing and talking to some of the other girls. When they saw us, they started laughing at Alice.

"Hey, Dyke," said Rosalie, "Did you have a good time with your girlfriend after you left?"

Girlfriend? What were they talking about?

"Oh, Bella," Rosalie said, "You didn't know? Alice here has a thing for you. She has pictures of you in her little sketchbook. She also has pictures of some redhead."

They all continued laughing. So, she did like me. After all this time, Alice had a crush on me. I think that, after many years of being depressed, I've finally found some happiness.

But that didn't matter right now. I needed to defend my future girlfriend. If no one else was going to defend her, it might as well be me.

I threw the first punch. She just looked at me and, after a while, punched me back. We just kept punching each other for a while and eventually, I had her down on the floor.

"Bella," said Alice, "Please, don't do this!"

I didn't listen. Obviously, I was too busy defending her honor to care. I gave Rose a bloody nose from the punch I gave her. Finally, the principal stopped us and we got up.

"MY OFFICE, NOW!" he screamed.

He escorted us to his office. I couldn't believe what I had just done. I felt a little proud of the bloody nose I gave her. I laughed a little.

"This isn't funny," The principal said, "This is serious!"

I stopped laughing and we sat down in the two chairs. He sat down in his chair, "Now, what happened?"

"I was just having a conversation with someone when this bitch attacked me!" said Rose.

"Um no, you were making fun of Alice, so someone had to step in. Since no one else would, I guess I had to be her knight in shining armor again," I replied, "If anything, sir, she should be punished."

"I'm going to give both of you three days suspension," The principal said, "You for starting it, and you for that filthy mouth of yours."

Whatever. It wasn't like I had good grades or anything.

"What?! This isn't fair at all! She attacked me!" Rose screamed.

"You still fought back," the principal replied, "Plus, you cursed. Now both of you, call your parents and go home."

I called my mom to let her know, but she still wouldn't pick me up, so I had to walk a few miles to get home. I was still a little happy about the pain I had caused her. It was funny to watch her get beat up by my own two fists.

At the same time, I was also happy about the fact that Alice liked me. Now, I just needed to let her know that I feel the same way. I just hope that Edward will understand that I just can't be with him anymore.

My phone vibrated and I saw who texted me. It was Edward. He wanted to know why I fought Rose. I didn't want to answer him right now, but I knew that I had to do it at some point. I'll just give it a few days.

When I got home, I just sat and relaxed on my bed. You know, I think I could get used to being suspended. No school, no bitches, and no homework.

The only thing that sucks is that I don't get to see my future girlfriend. Oh well, I'll just have to visit her at her house or something.

Finally, things were going my way.


	10. A Little Conversation, Maybe?

Author's Note: Loving the reviews! You guys are awesome. Well, it's summer now! Hope you guys are having nice weather. Enjoy!

I own nothing!

Alice's POV

After school, I decided to go to Bella's house to drop off her homework. It was the usual: Math problems.

I still couldn't believe that she did that for me. I mean, why would she fight Rose? Does she actually like me? Or did she do it because she was being a good friend?

Either way, I appreciate what she did for me. I just wish she had waited until after school. I felt alone in every class. And everyone was laughing at me during lunch. Rose cracked up a lot of jokes during lunch and squirted mustard on me when I was walking past. This stain will never come out!

But no matter what, I forgave her. She stuck up for me when no one else did. Now, I would be coming over to talk to her.

I knocked on her door and waited for an answer. Bella opened the door and smiled, "Hey, Alice, what's up?"

"Nothing, really. I just thought I would come over and bring you your homework," I said.

"Nice, but, I think we should talk," she said, biting her lip.

I came inside and we sat down on her couch, "Okay, you start."

"Well, I wanted to talk about what Rose said."

Oh, crap! What if she was going to tell me that we couldn't be friends anymore?

"Go on," I said, encouraging her.

"Well," she said, trailing off, "I wanted to know if it was true."

I might as well just tell her. If I lie about it, she'll eventually find out from someone.

"Yes, it's true," I said.

She sighed, "This isn't going to be easy...but...Edward is my beard."

"Your what?" I asked.

"I...dated him to make people think I was straight," she said, "But, I'm not."

So she is gay...But, does that mean that she likes me?

"So, why did you fight Rose this morning?" I asked.

"That's the thing," she said, "I never really wanted anyone to know that I was gay. And then you came here, and I felt something for you. But I hid it because I didn't want anyone to know who I was. The last gay kid at our school transferred because he couldn't take all the shit he was getting. But, I was miserable. So, in the end, I became your friend and got close to you, but not too close. And then you started being friends with Rose, which made me mad, but I forgave you. And I helped you that night because I felt like I had to and I didn't want to see you cry because of me. And when I fought Rose, I did it because I wanted to defend your honor."

I couldn't believe the things that came out of her mouth. I was so happy.

"But, I'm tired of being depressed and all alone in the world. I just want to be with you, even if we have to keep it a secret. Please, will you be my girlfriend?"

I nodded and kissed her. I was right about the way her lips felt. They were soft and gentle, like a little baby kitten. After a while, our tongues fought for dominance and I won.

Suddenly, we heard a car coming in the driveway. Bella immediately pulled away and panicked.

"Shit!" she said, "Alice, get in the closet!"

"But I just came out..." I said.

"JUST GET IN THE DAMN CLOSET!"

I went in the closet and heard the door unlock. Suddenly, a woman came in and yelled at my precious angel, "BELLA, YOU LITTLE SHIT!"


	11. MY Knight In Shining Armor

Author's Note: I figured I'd get this chapter done and over with since it's very sad and stuff. But I feel as if you all will be pleased with it. Enjoy!

Bella's POV

Why was she home so early? Why did she have to come home now? Oh god, I didn't want Alice to meet my mother. But, I guess you can't always get what you want.

"BELLA YOU LITTLE SHIT!" She yelled, "GET YOUR STUPID, SUSPENDED ASS OVER HERE!"

I walked over to her and looked right at her. I became numb to the things she said to me. I was used to it.

"Well, it looks as if little Ms. Shit-For-Brains decided to fight a girl. Why did you do it?"

I didn't answer.

"ANSWER ME, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" She yelled, grabbing my arm.

"I was defending a friend," I cried.

"What friend?!" Mom asked.

"Alice Cullen," I replied, "Rose was saying things about her."

"I'll teach you for getting suspended for doing stupid things!" She said, throwing me to the ground.

She took off her belt and started whipping me with it. I cried out in pain. She just kept hitting me over and over again.

"Stupid shit, stupid shit, stupid shit..." She said with every whip, "Keep crying! I want to hear you cry, you little shit!"

I cried out in pain. Oh god, why did you have to do this to me? Why did you have to give me such a terrible mother?

Then, all of a sudden, the closet opened and my mom stopped beating me.

"THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!?" My mother asked.

"Let. Her. Go," Alice said, in a demanding tone.

"You want to get beat too, little girl?" She asked.

"You can beat me, but don't beat her," she said, "She didn't do anything."

All of a sudden, mom took the belt and started wailing on her. I quickly went to the phone and called the police.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"My mom is beating up my friend! Please, you have to help me!" I said.

"We'll be there in a few," she said.

"YOU LITTLE SHITS! YOU'RE BOTH THE STUPIDEST LITTLE SHITS I'VE EVER MET!" My mom screamed.

"I'M SICK OF YOUR SHIT, MOM!" I screamed before taking her belt and hitting her with it. I took all of my aggression out on her. I felt like a new woman. I eventually got tired of using the belt and beat her with my fists. Wow, I beat up two people in one day.

Finally, the police got here and arrested my mom. Even though I beat her up, they didn't arrest me since it was self-defense. They did, however, thank me for calling them instead of just letting her hit us.

"Do you have a place to stay, ma'am?" asked the officer.

"Yeah," Alice responded, "She can stay with me, officer."

"Okay. You might want to go and pack your things, then," He said before he left.

I packed up my things and we went down to Alice's house. We took the bus to get to her house since Alice's car was still in the shop. We grabbed my bags and put them in Alice's room. I then went upstairs to take a shower. I still had bruises all over me from when she beat me.

Alice had bruises on her, too, along with a few welts. After I took my shower, I went to Alice's room and thanked her for letting me stay over and defending me. She was the most amazing girlfriend I had ever had and I couldn't believe that she was mine.

I felt more alive today then I ever did before. I defended Alice, got her to be my girlfriend, kissed her, and got my mom arrested all in one day. I just had two more things that I needed to do: Break up with Edward and deal with that bitch, Rosalie.


	12. Date Night

Author's Note: So, I've been getting questions about whether there will be sex scenes in this story. Yes, there will be a few lemons in my fanfic, but you'll have to wait for them. Obviously, I want them to wait a while before they start thinking about sex. If they do it now, then it just doesn't look right. Anyway, hope you'll enjoy :)

Alice's POV

Things were a lot better now that Bella and I were together. Our favorite place to be was in my room, where we could hold hands and kiss as much as we wanted. Of course, I still went to school. It just sucked because she wasn't there with me. Not to mention, Rose was still picking on me.

The worst part was that they found out that Bella's mom was arrested. I don't know how they found out, but they started asking me about it a lot. It was as if suddenly knew all about her. So whenever they asked me about it, I'd just say, "I don't know, but it's not really any of your business."

We knew that we had to keep our whole relationship a secret, but it was hard. Everyone started thinking that we were already a couple. They even wrote things on my locker, like "dyke needs a dick" and "Move to Canada. At least you and the freak can get married there."

Nothing felt right at this moment, except for Bella. She was everything to me. She was the only thing that made me happy here. I know we've only known each other for a few weeks, but it feels like we've known each other for years. No one could understand our love except for us. We could see each other being together years from now, maybe even in college.

And tonight, everything was going to be about her. I set up a date night for us. My parents were having dinner and seeing a movie tonight, so it would just be us tonight. I told her to go to the mall and go shopping while I set everything up. I made her favorite foods: Mushroom Ravioli and Chocolate Cake. I put flowers all around the room and even added some candles and romantic music.

When Bella got home, I opened the door. I was wearing a black dress with red polka dots and red heels. I smiled and let her in, "Hey, babe, you like my outfit?"

She smiled, "Yes. You're beautiful as always."

"Thank you!" I smiled, "Sit down. I made some dinner."

She sat down and I served us some food. She was happy to see what I had made her and started eating. We talked for a while about school and how everything was going. She bought some more black eye shadow since she was almost out of the one she had.

After we finished eating dinner, we had some cake. I dove right in to the cake. I loved chocolate. Chocolate was, like, my savior. I just couldn't get enough.

Bella noticed it and laughed. I loved her laugh. It was so cute. "What?" I said, "I love chocolate."

"We all do, sweetie," She responded, "We all do." Then she took my hand and held it, "I'm just so lucky that you're in my life. If I found out that you never really liked me I would have...killed myself."

"What?! Why?!" I asked.

"I was really depressed back then," she admitted, "I just wanted to find some happiness in this world. And when you came here, I knew that you were going to be my happiness. Suddenly, I couldn't wait to go to school. I wanted to see you every day. I didn't even want to think about the possibility of you liking me or not because, if I found out that you didn't want me, I would have killed myself."

"Bella," I said, "Don't think about it. I'm here and I really like you. I may even love you. So don't say things like that."

"I know," Bella smiled, "And I'm thankful to have you in my life."

We kissed and continued eating. Afterwards, I picked up the plates and tried to wash them.

"Alice Cullen, you put down those plates right now," said Bella, "You spent hours making that for me, so now, I'm going to clean those dirty dishes."

I sat down on the couch while my loving girlfriend cleaned the dishes, "Hey, are you going to tell Edward anytime soon?"

"Yeah," she said, "I'll tell him at school."

"But what if he tells everyone?" I asked.

"He wouldn't dare," she smiled, "If he did, I'd tell the whole school he still wears footy pajamas."

I laughed, "Edward wears footy pajamas?"

"Yup. He said he gets really cold at night," Bella laughed.

"That's funny," I said.

Later on, we snuggled together on the couch and watched Donnie Darko. It was the third time I had seen it, yet it was Bella's first time watching it. She kept distracting me by tickling me and kissing my neck every once in a while. Eventually, we just completely ignored the TV and started making out on the couch.

I grinded against her while our tongues danced. But it wasn't enough...I needed more. I reached for her shirt and tried to lift it up when she pulled away.

"Alice," Bella said, "I know that you want to do this, but we can't. We've only been together for two days now and we need to take things slower."

"Okay," I responded.

"I want the moment we first have sex to be perfect," she smiled, "I don't want it to just be a random moment when we're both horny."

"Anything for you, sweetie," I smiled.

We kissed again and continued watching the movie, just holding each other. I loved her, and if she wanted to wait, I would wait with her.

That was one of the greatest nights of my life.


	13. Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

Author's Note: This episode will probably be short since I'm trying to minimize the bullying a bit. As you all know, Washington is a blue state (Meaning it is a democratic state). However, there are a few red (Republican) parts of Washington. I don't know if Forks is red or blue, so I just decided to make it red since it would make the story seem interesting to viewers. I'm not sure how many chapters will be in this fanfic, but I'm guessing there will be more than 15, but less than 20 since I'm running out of ideas. Now, on with the chapter!

Bella's POV

It was finally time for me to go back to school. To be honest, I kind of missed it since I was at Alice's house all day, and eventually, it got boring. Another reason why I'm glad to be back is because Alice told me she felt lonely not having me there.

Alice and I both got ready for school and got in the car. We held hands and kissed a little bit to get it all out before getting to school. The hardest part of going to school would be that we weren't allowed to kiss or hold hands. Hugs were okay, but only to a minimum.

We drove to school and got out of the car. As soon as we got out, Edward walked up to me, and let me tell you, I've never seen anyone look so pissed (other than my mom).

"What the hell, Bella?! Why didn't you call me?" He asked, "I was worried sick!"

"I know," I sighed, "But, I'm fine. I was sticking up for a friend. And when my mom found out about it, she freaked out and beat me with her belt. Of course, Alice was there and when my mom saw her, she started beating her up, and I called the cops. Now, I'm staying with Alice for a while since your parents probably wouldn't approve of us sharing a room."

"Okay," he said, trying to kiss me.

I pulled away. It's finally time for me to do this. No more lies, I needed to get this out of my chest, "Listen, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," he said.

We walked over to a private area. This wasn't going to be easy, but I needed to get it out, "Edward, this isn't going to work out. I just...I'm not really attracted to you. I mean, you're a great guy, but I see you more as a friend."

"It's Alice, isn't it?" Edward said.

I looked down and nodded, "We...we love each other. But we want to keep it a secret and I just can't hurt you like this. You don't deserve it."

"Then why didn't you just tell me no when I asked you out?" he asked.

"Because," I said, "I just didn't want anyone to know that I was gay. If I just went through high school without dating anyone, then people would get suspicious and I'd get bullied again."

"Listen, I love you," Edward responded, "So, I'm willing to keep your secret. Just...please...don't hurt me like that again. You know that my dad was in the military once, right?"

I nodded.

"Well, one day, he was on a special mission," he said, sadly, "And they shot him in the leg. A gay man was there and he carried him all the way back to base. Before he died, he always used to tell me to treat everyone how you would want to be treated. So, I support you two being together."

I smiled and gave him a hug. He was my best friend and he always knew how to cheer me up.

Afterwards, we all walked to class. Alice and I sat down and we just drew things. After a while, we got bored and wrote notes to each other in our notebook.

(Author's Note: Italics=Alice, Bold=Bella)

_So, how'd he take it?_

**Good. He supports us.**

_That's good. I'm glad to have you here with me._

**I'm glad to be here. I just didn't want you to be lonely.**

_What do you want to do this weekend?_

**Sushi?**

_Sushi!_

**Mall?**

_Mall!_

**Okay, a sushi and mall date it is, then. Now, I'm craving sushi.**

_We'll go after school. How does Seattle work for you?_

**I love Seattle.**

_Perfect! We'll have our own little road trip. I love you, you know that, right?_

**Yes, and I love you, too.**

This weekend was going to be perfect. Just me, Alice, and Seattle.


	14. Lesbians in Seattle

Author's Note: Ah, one of my favorite scenes to write: Date night scenes. This one will probably be extremely long, so be warned lol. Also, I'm writing a playlist full of songs that make me think of this couple and I need some songs to put on my playlist so that I can listen to the songs while I write. So far, I have Titanium (the cover version), Wonderwall by Oasis, Collide by Howie Day, The Scientist by Coldplay, Fix You by Coldplay, and Dare You To Move by Switchfoot. If you want to recommend some songs for me, put them in the reviews below. Enjoy!

I own nothing!

Alice's POV

After school, we got in my car and began driving to Seattle. My parents already said it was okay as long as we had money and we got a hotel room, since they didn't want us to drive sleepy.

School was okay. It was the usual crap that we had to deal with. Rose and her little crew of bitches kept asking us who was the bottom: Me or Bella. We just ignored them and continued on with our day.

We just couldn't wait to get to Seattle. We talked about all of the things we could do in Seattle, like go shopping for new clothes or take pictures of the moving statue. The thing that we liked most about this trip was that we could hold hands and kiss in public and no one would care. After all, most of Seattle was blue, so it didn't really matter if we showed a little PDA.

We went home first and packed some stuff before we left to go to Seattle. On our way there, we made a few stops to get us some snacks so that we would have enough fuel for the trip and a few trips to the gas station to fill my baby up with fuel.

One time, Bella really had to pee and we were about 11 miles away from the nearest gas station. So when she felt like she couldn't hold it in any longer, we had stop in the middle of nowhere so that she could go pee near a bush. I stood behind her, of course, so that no one could watch my baby pee.

Finally, we made it to Seattle and checked in at a hotel. After we checked in, we walked around Seattle for a bit. We walked into Forever 21, despite the fact that Bella didn't really want to go in, so that I could find something for myself.

As it turns out, Bella likes it when I wear red and black. So, we looked around and she chose a few outfits for me. I tried all of them on and found the perfect dress: A black baroque dress that was cut pretty short, but not too short. The only thing that we could find for Bella was a black, studded, leather jacket. We bought the items and continued on with our journey.

We also bought a few cosmetics. I bought this cool lipstick from MAC called Rebel, which was a creamy plum color, while Bella bought an eye shadow called Nocturnelle, which was a pinked-up chrome purple.

Makeup was pretty much one of those things we could agree on, because we just loved some of the same colors and shades.

After a while, we decided that we were both hungry and went to a nice sushi restaurant called Wasabi Bistro. I had been here a few times and loved the sushi they had there. We discovered another thing that we had in common: We were both obsessed with Hamachi (Yellow-tailed Tuna)! We took turns feeding each other like a loving couple normally would. We loved each other and we were just so happy to be together.

After we ate dinner, I bought us some green tea tiramisu, which was one of my favorite things to get in this restaurant. Needless to say, she ended up eating almost all of it.

"What?" she asked, "It's delicious."

I laughed, "I know, baby. I love the food here."

After we paid, we continued walking around and found a street performer. He was playing his guitar and just finished a song. I walked up to him and requested a song: Wonderwall by Oasis.

He started playing while Bella and I danced to the music. We loved dancing together. I just felt closer to her. After a while, the music stopped and we walked back to the hotel, since we were both exhausted.

When we got there, we got changed, brushed our teeth, and lied down in bed together. We decided to go on Netflix and watch a move. After a while of searching, we decided to watch Bella's favorite movie: Friday the 13th part 2.

Once it got to the sex scene, we both felt a little uncomfortable and soon, it was Bella that couldn't keep her hands off of me. We ended up having another heated makeout session. When she tried to reach for my shirt, I pulled away from her and laughed, "What happened to waiting?"

She laughed, "Sorry, I just got a little carried away."

"It's fine, but let's just continue watching the movie," I smiled.

We finished watching the movie and fell asleep in each other's arms. This moment was just perfect.


	15. From Happiness to Sadness

Author's Note: I have just added a playlist for them. This will make writing easier because sometimes I get bored when I write, which causes me to not want to write. This playlist will not only prevent me from getting bored, but it will help give me some inspiration. Enjoy!

I own nothing!

Bella's POV

The next day, we drove home. The date was a lot of fun. It's nice to get away from the bitches at our school and have a few hours to ourselves. We had all of our stuff packed up and the car was all filled up with gas.

When we got home, we unpacked and saw Mr. and Mrs. Cullen on the computer.

"Hey, mom," Alice said, "What's up?"

"Darling…" Esme said, "You're gonna want to come over here."

We went to the computer and saw what they were looking at. It was a website called "dykes of forks." On the page, it included pictures of Alice and I in Seattle. Apparently, they followed us all the way there. They had pictures of us hugging, kissing, holding hands, feeding each other, and dancing. Underneath all of the pictures, they had homophobic messages like "dyke needs a dick," and "Why don't you just move there, you dykes!" It was so embarrassing. I just…I couldn't believe they had done this. We felt so safe there, like no one could hurt us. And then they just followed us there and took pictures.

We were both shocked by the images and words that we both just broke down and cried while her folks comforted us.

"We better call the police," said Carlisle, "You'll be fine, girls. We're here for you."

They called the police and they eventually got here. They said that they could track down the person who created the site and arrest them, but until then, we'd have to be careful.

But deep down inside, we knew it was Rose. I mean, she's the only one at school who teases us. We just needed to know how she managed to track us down and who made the site. Obviously she couldn't have made the site. She was too stupid to know how to make her own website. She couldn't even calculate the square root of pie.

We were still upset about all of this. I took it bad, but Alice took it worse. We stayed in her room for a while, just holding each other and crying. No matter what, we were going to get through this together, even if I had to fight every single bitch at our school.

After a while, Alice looked up at me and said, "Bella, will you get me some tea?"

"Sure," I said.

I got up and made her some tea in the kitchen, but when I came back, I saw her on the bed, holding a razor and crying, "I can't do it…I just can't do it."

I took the razor out of her hand and set it down somewhere. I then kissed her wrists and said, "Baby, don't do this to me. Please don't. I can't lose you like this."

"Why…why can't they just leave us alone," She asked.

"I don't know, baby, but we have to learn to accept it," I said.

I then pulled up my jacket sleeve and revealed a few scars on my wrist, "Alice, don't be like me. Don't cut yourself like I did. Everything will be okay. Do you hear me, Alice? Everything will be okay."

We held each other again and she kissed the scars on my wrists. After a while, we fell asleep in each other's arms.

On Monday, we came back to school, despite the fact that we didn't want to face Rose and her stupid crew. But when we entered, we immediately started crying. It was horrible, it was hideous, but worst of all, it was just downright wrong.


	16. From Sadness to Happiness

Author's Note: The last chapter was pretty sad, but it will get better, I promise. I just felt like it would go together perfectly with the story. Anyway, enjoy!

I own nothing!

Alice's POV

Everyone was holding up fliers of two women in bed together, and our faces were photo shopped on their faces. The two women were embracing each other. On the fliers, it said a few homophobic things. Everyone laughed at us, crumpled up the fliers, and threw them at us.

Rose got in front of all of them, "Why don't you two just do us all a favor and kill yourselves? It'll be like Romeo and Juliet. I mean, it's not like anyone would miss you, Bella. You don't have any parents. And as for Alice, well, I'm sure her parents would get over it eventually."

I just looked up at her and said, "It was you."

"Um, duh! Who else would it be?" She asked, "But it wasn't just me. Angela and Jess helped me out. Jessica followed you guys all the way to Seattle and took pictures. And as for Angela, she made the website and posted everything on there. As for me, I just watched you crumble like a tower."

We knew it was her. I just didn't think that Angela and Jessica would actually help her.

"Did you really think your little secret would be safe?" she continued, "Newsflash: It's not! There are no secrets in Forks. You're gay, Jessica had breast implants, Angela won't use tampons, and Lauren has had more dicks in her than ten porn stars combined. Let's face it, no matter what you two do, you'll both be little dykes in a small town."

As soon as she said that, the principal came out, "Rose, Angela, and Jessica, in my office, NOW!"

He escorted them down while everyone went to class. Finally, justice was being served. On our way to class, we held hands and kissed, not caring about who was looking. We sat down in our seats and talked all through class about our weekend and how glad we were that Rose and her little crew would be leaving us forever.

School went on as usual. Since Rose and her little crew were gone now, no one could judge us now. Everyone didn't really care if we were together; they just followed what Rose told them. They followed a monster and a liar, who eventually got caught in her own game.

After school, we drove home and got started on our homework, which was fairly easy. As it turned out, Rose, Angela, and Jessica were both kicked out of Forks High and are being forced to go to a different school in Washington. They're also on parole, so they can't do anything illegal, or else they'll be sent to Juvie.

We wanted to see if the website was still up, but when we typed it in, we discovered that the website no longer existed. It was as if this whole thing never even happened.

We were finally happy again, and now, we could be a real couple. We decided that the best way to celebrate would be to have another real date, complete with flowers, dinner, and a movie. We scheduled the date for this weekend, since it would give us more time to prepare for outfits and stuff.

Bella decided that she wanted to focus on school now and get her grades up, so I helped her get caught up with her work and get her on the right track. By Friday, she was guaranteed to have a C or higher.

Finally, it felt as if everything was perfect. I had the perfect girlfriend, I felt safe at school, and it was almost spring time. Also, my parents accepted the fact that I was gay, and said that Bella and I could both go to the Pride Festival in Seattle in June!

Bella and I were always going to be together, no matter what.


	17. The Perfect Moment

Author's Note: ERMAHGERD ERT'S FERTHER'S DER lol shout-out to my dad, who would probably never even read it. I'll be spending a few days with him, so my uploads will be shorter. In case you do want to read my Drarry story, this will be the summary for it. Draco is a gay man who is already out and proud, Harry is running for prime minister, and is married to Ginny. What happens when Draco and Harry meet one night at a gala? Anyway, enjoy! Oh and this chapter takes place about 2-3 months later.

I own...NOTHING!

Bella's POV

It was date night, and once again, I was stuck at the mall while Alice was preparing. We had the whole house to ourselves since Alice's parents decided to go out for the night and leave us alone.

This time, I decided that there was one thing I needed to do. Tonight would be the night. Everything would be perfect. This was the night that Alice and I would do it. I just needed to prepare myself mentally and physically. I bought some stuff for the experience: Some lingerie at Victoria's Secret and some body lotion, you know, so that I could smell good.

After I bought the stuff, I went to my old house for a bit to set up. I still had the key to my house and I knew where everything was. First, I put on the body lotion, and put on the lingerie underneath my clothes. Afterwards, I freshened my makeup and applied my perfume.

I got a text from Alice saying that she was ready, and frankly, this frightened me. What if she wasn't ready? What if I wasn't ready? What if I did all of this for nothing?

But then it hit me: We were both ready for this. After all the times we had almost done it, we both knew that we wanted to do it. We were both just waiting for the right moment. But tonight was perfect. I just hoped that she knew that.

I drove to Alice's house and knocked on the door. She came out, smiling, while I stared at her in awe. She was wearing that black dress we purchased in Forever 21 and black heels. As for her makeup, she had pink blush, black eyeliner, and that lipstick we bought in Seattle.

"Hey, babe, are you ready?" she asked.

I just nodded, still in shock.

She giggled that sweet little giggle of hers and we got in the car. First stop, the theater. We saw that new romantic comedy that we both wanted to see. We drove there and got out of the car when we got there.

I bought the tickets while she bought some popcorn. We bought a small bag since we didn't want to ruin our appetites. Afterwards, we went in the theater and sat in the back of the theater. We held hands and snacked on some popcorn. God, she looked amazing. We watched the movie and enjoyed each other's company. The movie wasn't too good, but whatever. At least we had each other.

After the movie was done, we walked out and thought of where we wanted to go next. We both agreed on going to Olive Garden, since we both loved Italian food. We drove there and went in the restaurant, requesting a booth for two. We sat down and ordered two glasses of iced tea with lemon.

"How was your day, sweetie?" Alice asked.

"It was good," I responded, "I bought some things at the mall."

"Oh, cool," she responded, "What did you buy?"

"It's a surprise," I smirked. After I said that she blushed.

The waitress came by our drinks and we made our order. We drank our drinks and held hands on the table. We looked at each other and laughed, except that hers was more nervous.

When our food got here, we ate like normal. It was good, but I could think of other things that were more...delicious. We fed each other some of the food and shared a noodle, like they did on Lady and the Tramp. We were so cute together.

After our meal, she paid for the food and we packed whatever food we couldn't eat in the boxes they provided us with. We drove home and held hands while Alice drove. I couldn't wait to get home and show her what I got her. I'm sure she'd like it.

We got home and opened the door. We went upstairs to Alice's room and closed the door. I couldn't believe what I saw.

The bed had rose petals on it and the lights were dimmed down to create a romantic scene. Alice turned on the stereo, which was hooked up to her iPod, and played some romantic music. We took off our jackets and shoes and sat on the bed.

It got really awkward and we didn't really know what to do, but eventually, we just held hands and kissed each other. Our tongues fought for dominance, but eventually, I won.

We lied down on the bed and I got on top of her. We stopped kissing so that I could kiss her neck and feel her up. She moaned and said, "Bella, don't stop."

I kept going and took off her dress. I kissed all the way down to her chest and took a good look at her bra. It was a red bra covered in black lace. Yum. I kissed her cleavage and took off her bra. I then took a nipple in my mouth and sucked on her breast, like a little baby. I bit on her nipple a bit and I heard her moan my name a bit. I then did the same thing to the other breast and cupped the breast I sucked on previously.

I kissed down her stomach and felt her panties. She was already wet and needed some attention...you know...down there. I took off her panties, which matched her bra, and kissed around her vaginal lips. She went crazy and said, "Bella, I need it..I need..."

"I know, baby. I'll give your kitty cat some loving," I said before starting again. I licked her lips before spreading her legs more and getting to work. I started by licking her clit slowly and then gradually going faster. I then licked other areas of her vagina while I fingered her clit with my thumb. She just kept moaning and was so close to climaxing. Eventually she came, and it was her turn to pleasure me.

She got on top of me and started kissing me, fighting for dominance with her tongue. She took off my shirt and took a good look at my bra. It was purple with black lace. I had matching underwear as well. "Baby, you smell so good. You look good as well," Alice said.

"Well, thank you," I smirked. She took off my bra and sucked on my left breast. It drove me crazy and I just couldn't wait for her to go lower. She moved on to the other breast and pinched my left nipple, which caused me to moan loudly.

Afterwards, she moved down to my pants and took them off, along with my panties, "Mmm, you have such a pretty pussy, baby."

I smiled, "Thanks. Maybe you should give it some attention."

She laughed, "We'll see about that." Then she kissed down my legs and sucked on my inner thighs. God, was she good at teasing me. She eventually moved upward and went straight for my clit. I moaned like crazy and humped her face. She kept using her tongue on my clit and went faster and faster until eventually I came.

Afterwards, we kissed and turned off the music and lights. We just held each other the way we always did.

"I love you," I told her, smiling.

"I love you, too," Alice said, smiling back.

Eventually, we fell asleep, naked and in each other's arms.


	18. I need your help!

Author's Note: I just ran out of ideas lol. I mean, I definitely don't want either Alice or Bella to cheat, but the only other option would be for me to bring Rose and her crew back in, but I don't know what to do. Anyways, I need your help on what I should do.

So here's what you can do.

Write a review for this chapter, telling me your idea.

Or

You can send me a message.

If I like your idea enough, I may use it for my story. And if your idea is chosen, I will inform you about it and write you a shout-out on my next chapter.

Anyways, that's all for this update. So, go send me your ideas!


	19. The Lies of a Drunken Mother

Author's Note: And we are back! So I've taken suggestions from thejokersbrother and A Thousand Undiscovered Stars and have decided to use them for the next few chapters, especially this one. Tonight's chapter will be slightly emotional, so grab your tissues and enjoy!

I own nothing

Alice's POV

After months and months of waiting around, the time has come for a trial. Today, Bella and I would be talking about what happened that day when Bella's mom beat us. The judge is saving Bella for last since she is the main victim, and I get to speak after her mom.

After driving to court, we got out and walked into the courtroom, where we would both be speaking. When we got inside, everyone just stared at us and then continued talking to each other. We felt as if we were being judged, but I guess it's important in a place like this.

We sat down and talked to our lawyer for a while. He was a good man, who was okay with us being together, we just can't talk about it in court, which we were fine with. After all, we wanted to win this case. I don't want Bella to ever have to deal with her mother ever again.

The judge walked in and we all stood before sitting down again. The first one up was Mrs. Swan, who has to give her side of the story before us. She was wearing a typical prisoner's outfit. Looks like she was gonna have to get used to that outfit soon.

Her lawyer walked up to the stand and looked at her, "Mrs. Swan, what are some things that you have provided for your daughter?"

"Oh, the typical," Mrs. Swan replied, "Life, food, water, shelter, and love."

"Has your daughter ever done things that have...upset you in a way?" He asked.

"Sometimes," she responded.

"Like what?"

"Well," she started, "Sometimes, she comes home with bad grades and I'll talk to her about it, or she'll come home past curfew and I'll ground her."

"What happened on February 2nd, 2013?"

"It started off as a typical day," Bella's mom sighed, "I got up and went to work and worked with a couple of patients. During my break, I got a call from the school about my daughter getting into a fight with someone. She needed a ride home since she was suspended, and I wasn't able to leave since I was extremely busy that day, you know, with patients and such, so I told her to take the bus, but she decided to walk home instead."

Bella was just sitting there, shaking her head. She was obviously lying about the whole thing.

"I asked if I could leave early, and they said I could if I just worked extra hours the next day, which I agreed to do. I came home a few hours later and confronted my daughter about her suspension. She said that she had gotten into a fight because some girls were making fun of her friend, who later turned out to be in my closet for some reason," she continued.

I looked at her body language, and noticed that she tried to remain calm, but she was obviously very nervous.

"Afterwards, we got into an argument and she got so mad that she started hitting me. She then took my belt off and started beating me with it. Then, her friend came out and started hitting me with it as well. I eventually got them off of me, which took quite a bit of effort, and called the cops. During the call, the girls started hitting each other to make it look as if I had hit them, which I did not."

So, this is what she was going to use against me, huh? Don't worry, our lawyer can get us out of this one. We just have to show them the pictures. And trust me, we have lots of them.


	20. Father Dearest

Author's Note: This next chapter will be Alice's side of the story told from Bella's perspective. I hope that you will enjoy!

I own nothing…except for the Frappuccino by my computer lol.

Bella's POV

I couldn't believe any of the things she said. I hate her so much. She made it seem like Alice and I were the bad guys, when really, we did nothing wrong! Now, it's time for our lawyer to make it come out of her.

Our lawyer came up to the stand and looked her right dead in the eye. He smiled and said, "Mrs. Swan, what happened to your husband?"

"Oh, he walked out on us," she said, trying to cry.

"Did you ever track him down for child support?" he asked.

"No," my mother responded, "We couldn't track him down."

"Are you sure, Mrs. Swan?" He asked, obviously very amused.

"Yes," she said, "He ran off with another woman and never said where he was going."

"Ms. Swan, will you please hand me that file on my briefcase?" He asked me.

I handed it to him and sat down again. He opened the file and skimmed through it, looking for some document. This wasn't part of the plan, but we just went with it. He found what he was looking for and looked at the paper.

"I have in my hand a legal document," he said, "Mrs. Swan, will you please read the fine print?"

"It's a custody file," she said, "I won, but he still pays child support."

"What else does it say?" he asked, pointing to another part of the document.

"I won because I had a serious injury and I needed her to take care of me at home," she said.

"What was this 'serious injury'?" Our lawyer asked.

My mother looked up and glared at him, "I was paralyzed."

"I see," he said, "It says that you came to court in a wheelchair."

She nodded, "Yes, sir."

"However, I guess that if you were paralyzed, you still would be, right?"

I had no idea that this happened. Why didn't she tell me that my father fought for custody!? If I were a mother, I would have told my child that their mother tried to fight for custody!

"I healed," she said.

"Impossible," he said, "Your serious injury cannot be healed unless you injected yourself with stem cells, which you couldn't afford at the time."

"Okay, you want to know the truth?!" she screamed, "I LIED ABOUT MY INJURY!"

The whole room gasped.

"My husband tried to fight for custody because he didn't like the way I raised my daughter!" she admitted, "He wanted her to be raised into thinking that it was okay to be a homosexual, and I didn't want that for her. So I lied to the court and got custody."

"And you do know where he is, don't you?!" Our lawyer asked.

"Yes," she said, "It's you! You're her father!"

I gasped and cried, "Daddy?"

He turned around and nodded, "Come here, baby girl."

I ran up and hugged him. As I ran up, I heard everyone clapping, including Alice. He hugged me back and kissed the top of my head, "Finally, after many years, I have found my daughter."

"I missed you, daddy," I smiled.

He smiled back, "I missed you too, baby girl."

Afterwards, I sat down again. I knew that I could trust him because he was all that I had left in my family. Sure, maybe he could have done more, but no one is perfect, well except for Alice.

We all sat down and Alice went up so that she could talk about what happened to her. My father approached her and smiled at her, "Ms. Cullen, why were you at the Swan house the day of the fight?"

"I came by to give Bella her homework so that she could complete her assignments," she smiled.

"Describe what happened when her mother came home that day," he said.

"Well, Bella asked me to get in the closet because she didn't want her mother to know that I was there," Alice admitted, "I got in the closet and stayed extremely quiet. I could hear everything, the door slamming open, the screaming, Bella's cries, even her mother slamming her to the ground."

I began crying again. I wish she didn't have to be there and hear what happened.

"Go on," my father said, encouraging her.

"I eventually came out of the closet and she started wailing on me like a crazy person. While she beat me, Bella called the cops. Then, she took the belt away from her mother and started hitting her as self defense," she said.

"Thank you, Ms. Cullen, that'll be all," he smiled.

She sat down next to me and held my hand under the desk. My father then got out a bunch of pictures and put them up on display. They were pictures of our combined injuries. They were hard to look at, but I still looked at them.

"The left picture is Ms. Cullen's back, the middle is Mrs. Swan's back, and the last is Ms. Swan's back," he said, "As you can see, my daughter's back is worse than the other two, but Alice's is worse than Bella's mother's."

Based on the pictures, we knew that we were going to win.


	21. One Of The Greatest Moments Of Our Life

Author's Note: Last one was better than I expected :) This chapter will also be pretty emotional. Bella will be describing the abuse she went through with her mother. So, grab your tissues and enjoy!

Alice's POV

I was so happy for Bella, knowing that she finally got to meet her father. Now, it was time for her to make her little speech. She got up to the stand and sat down, smiling at our lawyer, aka her father.

"Ms. Swan, would you please describe to the court what life with your mother was like?" he asked.

Bella sighed and began speaking, "It was terrible. After my father left, she started drinking alcohol regularly, as if it helped her cope with life. I would walk downstairs and see her passed out on the couch with a bottle of whiskey in her hand. Sometimes, she would hit me, but not just with a belt, but with her fists and a hot, wooden spoon."

I was near tears. Why did this have to happen to her?

"Go on, Ms. Swan," he encouraged her.

"It got worse after I turned 12. That was when I got my first period. She hit me more and made me swear to her that I wouldn't let a boy near my private parts. This one time, she hit me so hard that I couldn't move until the next morning. But she didn't care. She never cared about what she did to me," Bella said, crying.

Her mother scowled at her and whispered, "You little shit."

"What happened in February of this year?" Our lawyer asked.

"Well, it started off normal," she began, "My boyfriend at the time picked me up and took me to school. At school, this girl started talking about my friend, Alice, and said a few terrible things about her. I...figured that I should stand up for her since she didn't want to fight her. So, I got into a fight with her and was suspended from school."

"What happened afterwards?" he asked.

"I was sent home, so I called my mom and asked her to come pick me up. She said, 'No, you little shit, I hate you. I've got something real nice prepared for you when I get home.' So, I did as she said and went home. When I got there, I sat on my couch and watched TV for a bit to keep me busy. After a while, Alice came over and I let her in. We did our homework and studied for a bit until I heard a car coming. Since I knew it was my mom, I told Alice to get in the closet since I didn't want my mom to start hitting her as well."

"Tell us what she did to you both," Mr. Swan said.

"First, she slammed me to the ground and started beating me with her fist. Then she got tired of using her fist and started whipping me with her belt. She mostly whipped me in the back, but she also got my legs and my arms. Then, my friend Alice came out of the closet and my mother started hitting her over and over again. While she hit her, I called the cops and told them what happened. I didn't like what she was doing to my friend, so I took the belt right out of her hand and started hitting her with the belt. I got tired of using the belt, so I started hitting her with my fists until the cops got there," She cried.

"That's all, Ms. Swan. You may sit down now," he smiled.

She nodded and sat right back in her seat right next to me. Our lawyer got himself a drink of water and began his speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury," Mr. Swan started, "As you can see, my two clients were horribly abused by Mrs. Swan. Why would a woman do something like this to two innocent girls? I have no idea. But, ladies and gentlemen, it is up to you to make the right decision. If you let her go, she will spend the rest of her life knowing that she got away with child abuse, mentally, verbally, and physically. Not only that, but you will break the hearts of these two friends, especially the one who dealt with her torture for years. However, if you declare her guilty, if you decide not to let her go for abusing her daughter and her friend, not only will you be making the right decision, but you will help reunite a lonely father with his only daughter. Please, for the sake of humanity, make the right decision."

Afterwards, the jury got up and went to cast their vote. This left us to speak with our lawyer about his recent...confession. Bella got up and hugged him, "Daddy, I love you."

"I love you too, baby girl," he smiled, close to tears.

"But...you knew that Alice and I were together...does that mean...?" she began.

"Yes, I approve of both of you. But, I think it's time for me to say what I've been meaning to say after all these years," He said.

Bella pulled away from him and we all sat down.

"Bella," Her father smiled, "I've waited 14 years to finally see you again. I know that I left you, and I'm really sorry, but I just want you to know that I really did miss you. When you were 3, your mother found out what I thought of gays, and didn't approve, so we ended up getting a divorce. She ended up getting a restraining order against me and filed for custody, which she won, due to an injury that she faked."

She had tears in her eyes, but listened to everything that her father said.

"I tried to see you, but whenever I tried to, they reminded me of the restraining order. So, I kept my distance. When this case was given to me, I was thrilled to see your name and picture. I just couldn't believe what your mother had done to you. So I vowed that I would win this case, for both of us. And now that this case is done and over with, will you let me be the father you never knew?"

She nodded and hugged him.

After a while, the jury piled in and sat down. The judge sat down and looked at the jury, "Jury, what do you declare?"

"We, the jury, hereby find the defendant guilty," said one of the jury members.

The judge stood up and looked at Mrs. Swan.

"Mrs. Swan, I hereby sentence you to a life sentencing in prison for child abuse and neglect. Case dismissed."

We got up and hugged each other.

Today was the beginning of a beautiful life.


	22. The Bitch is Back

Author's Note: So in this chapter, Alice and Bella will be shopping for prom dresses. Who knows? Maybe they'll run into someone... enjoy! Oh and Bella hasn't moved in with her father yet, but she will later on.

I own nothing!

Bella's POV

Well, it was that time of the year. Alice decided that she REALLY wanted to go to our Junior Prom, so I agreed to take her. I don't want to go, but I'm willing to go for her. After all, what's the worse that could happen?

We got in the car and drove to the nearest mall. When we got there, we looked for a few shops that sold prom dresses. Alice wanted something with a lot of color, while I wanted something that had the least amount of color.

Our first stop was J.C. Penney. We spent hours and hours shopping for prom dresses, when I found mine. It was a strapless black gown with ruffles on the bottom and a bow on the side. I figured it was practical and it went with my personality.

As for Alice, we looked EVERYWHERE for a prom dress and couldn't find anything until we got to Macy's. When we got there, we found the most beautiful dress for her.

It was a short, low-cut, navy blue dress with two straps. It looked absolutely amazing on her. As soon as she saw it, she had to try it on and buy it. Finally, we felt accomplished.

The only thing we needed to do was find some shoes that went with our dresses. We decided to go to Nordstrom since they had plenty of shoes. While we were there, we ran into the one person we didn't want to see.

Rosalie. She looked like crap since she was arrested. She smirked at us and walked up to us, "Hey, bitch dykes, what's up?"

"Rose," I said, "We don't want to talk to you right now. We're buying shoes."

"Oh really?" she said, "I'd be a shame if someone were to just, oh, I don't know, ruin your prom dresses at prom!"

Alice laughed, "We don't care if you ruin our dresses. Besides, you're not allowed near Forks High."

"I may not be allowed near the school," she said, "But I've got friends who could just as easily hurt you."

"Go ahead and try," I said, "My father is a lawyer."

"And my father is the richest man in Washington," Rose laughed, "He can easily get me out of anything!"

That's when I got pissed, "Money can't get you everything, Rose. You wouldn't want the whole school to know about that little thing above your butt, would you?"

She backed up, "You wouldn't dare..."

"Oh, I would," I said, "Just you wait and see."

She immediately walked away and we just stood there and laughed. Afterwards, we picked out some matching shoes and walked out to the car. However, our car didn't look the same.

It was covered with pads and tampons, and on the window, they took some shaving cream and wrote the words "dyke needs a dick." That's when we knew it was Rose and her crew that did this. I just never thought that they would stoop this low. Seriously, you'd think they'd be over it by now!

We called the police and let them know what had happened. They promised that they would search for Rose and her crew and arrest them for what they did, but until then, they couldn't do much.

After we got our car cleaned up, we went home and put our things away. We weren't as sad about the incident, but it still struck a nerve. We decided to lie down on the bed for a while and comfort each other.

We had to do something about this. Once and for all, she had to be stopped.


	23. Until We Bleed

Author's Note: Hey guys :) So I have just posted a new story. It's called Sleeping With The Enemy, and it has Drarry in it. So, if you want you, you can go check that out. I will provide a link to it right here - s/9428291/1/Sleeping-With-The-Enemy

I own nothing!

Alice's POV

It was finally here. The night of the Forks High Annual Junior Prom. And let me tell you, Bella looked so cute in her little dress. She completed the dress with black heels and a small bow on the top of her head, which I picked out for her.

As for me, I completed the look with black heels and a navy blue tote bag. I kept my makeup very simple since it was a navy blue dress, but Bella's makeup was kept very daring.

Bella picked me up at my house since she was the dominant one in the relationship. She knocked on the door and my parents answered happily. Then, I came downstairs and she stared at me in awe, the same way that I stared at her. She looked so amazing in her cute little dress.

I met her downstairs and we hugged each other and put on each other's corsages. Then, my parents took a few pictures as well as Bella's father, who was also there since he didn't want to miss seeing his daughter pick her date up for prom.

After a view pictures, we left to go to our Junior Prom. They had streamers and balloons everywhere, just like they always did. The theme was "together in Paris," which we both thought was actually pretty cool. It's better than under the sea, huh?

We went inside the gymnasium and looked at the scenery before us before we decided to dance a little. The music was cheesy Hip Hop music, but we just had to get close to each other. Eventually, a slow song came on and we slow-danced a bit. God, I loved this woman. If we ever broke up, I don't know how I'd be able to live without her.

We didn't really touch any of the food at the table, in fear that the punch might be tainted, which was highly likely.

And then our song came on: Wonderwall by Oasis. We immediately began dancing to it. There was something about this song that just brought us together. We even kissed a little, which she didn't mind doing in public now that we were fully out and proud.

That was when the worst happened. I didn't really know how to react to it, but I guess only tears can describe it. The music stopped and everyone looked to see what had happened.

Apparently, someone had decided to dump cockroaches on our dresses. Afterwards, they all ran for the other students and the students ran out of the room, all accept for us and this group of kids, wearing black dresses, tuxes, and sunglasses.

They walked up to us and pushed us to the ground, where they started attacking us. They beat us with their fists and gave us bruises and black eyes. Obviously, Rose had set them up for this. One of the men tried to rape us, but the girl stopped him, saying that they would get into even more trouble.

Finally, they stopped beating us and they left. Bella's leg was broken, so I had to pick her up and carry her to the car.

We drove to the hospital, where the medics put her on a stretcher and took her inside. They wouldn't let me in the room since I wasn't family, but I quickly called her father to let him know what happened. He was pretty pissed about the incident, but he was willing to get down here and check to see if Bella was okay.

If only we knew who those people were.


	24. Visitation

Author's Note: So for a while, I had, like, ZERO internet and when I did, it was EXTREMELY slow. But everything's okay now. We're getting a new modem tomorrow to make things easier. Anyways, enjoy!

I own nothing!

Bella's POV

I woke up with a small pain in my leg. Apparently, my leg was completely broken from the way that those assholes beat us! Rose crossed the line this time.

I woke up to see my father smiling down at me, "Hey, baby girl."

"Dad!" I said, smiling. I tried to give him a hug, but I couldn't, so he just held my hand.

"How are you feeling, Bells?" he asked.

"Fine," I said, "Just a small pain in my leg. Where's Alice?"

"She'll be here soon," he said, "She's at school right now and it's almost out."

Great, I was missing school.

"Did they ever catch who did it?" I asked.

"Not yet," my father responded, "They're looking for Rose so that they can find out who did it."

"Will they be arrested?"

"Yes," he said, "They'll be in Juvie for a long time. Don't you worry about that."

"Do you think you could call the nurse and ask her to get me something to eat and a pain pill?" I asked.

"Sure," he smiled, "I'll call her up right now."

He called her up and I got something to eat as well as a pain pill.

"How bad do I look?" I asked.

"Not so bad," he said, "The bruises are healing a bit."

I smiled, "Good."

After a while, Dad left and Alice got here. As soon as I saw her I smiled and tried to hug her as well, which resulted in me hurting myself again.

She giggled and put me back down. Then, she smiled and held my hand, "Baby, I missed you."

"I missed you too, Alice," I smiled, "Please don't leave me alone yet."

"I promise, I'll be here until visiting hours are over," she said.

"How's school?" I asked, "Are they being nice?"

"Yeah," she said, "Everyone asked about that night. They said it was pretty messed up. They think Rose should be punished for it."

"That's good," I smiled.

"I really missed you, baby," she said, "I cried all the time."

"That's awful," I said, feeling her pain.

We kissed each other and talked for a while until visiting hours were over. She got up and grabbed her things, "I'll come visit you again tomorrow after school. You be good, okay?"

I smiled, "Okay."

She gave me one last peck on the kiss and left.

I hope that justice will be served once more. Only this time, it will be permanent.


	25. Love and Heartbreak

Author's Note: I would just like to thank everyone for reading my story about following it and all that junk. You guys have really inspired me to get off my ass and do something this summer lol. Anyway, if you guys like Harry Potter fanfics as well, you guys should go and read my Harry Potter fanfic. It is called Sleeping with the Enemy. If you click on my profile, you can find the link to the story. Enjoy!

I own nothing!

Alice's POV

I couldn't wait to see Bella later on. School was pretty boring without her. I didn't have anyone to talk to, except for Edward and his friend, Emmett.

They could understand me in the sense that they both liked women and we all liked to play video games every once in a while. Once in a while, they would ask me about my relationship with Bella, and I would tell them all about it. I enjoyed talking about Bella. If only she knew just how much I loved her.

During classes, I would just draw in my sketchbook and daydream for a while. I would draw love hearts that said "I.S. + M.A.C." and the heart would have an arrow coming out of it.

I was waiting for the bell to ring so that I could come visit Bella when all of a sudden, a police man came by my 6th period class and asked if he could speak with me. I agreed and went outside to talk to him.

"Hello, officer," I said, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine," he smiled, "We got some names."

"Ugh finally!" I said, "So, who did it?"

"Victoria Rush, Jane Volturi, Alec Volturi, Jasper Hale, and Tanya Denali."

"Okay," I said, "So, have they been arrested yet?"

"Yes," he said, "They are in custody right now. You just be careful now."

"Alright," I smiled, "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," he said, walking away.

I couldn't believe it. Justice was served! Now, I just have to go tell Bella. Maybe I'll get her some flowers, too.

After the bell rang, I got my stuff out of my locker and drove to the hospital. The first thing I did when I got there was go into the gift shop to get her some flowers. Now, what should you get the love of your life? I can't get her roses, because it'll just remind her of that bitch, Rosalie. I ended up getting her Asters and Camellias.

I went up to her room and went right inside. When I walked in, however, I saw Jessica kissing her.

I immediately dropped the flowers on the ground and ran out of the room. I was so heartbroken that I when I got in my car, I couldn't even drive. I just sat there in my car and cried. I just couldn't believe that she would do this to me. I thought we were special.

I drove home after an hour of crying and just lied in bed, feeling sorry for myself. The sun came out. Oh, happy sun, why do you always shine during my darkest days.

Never again shall I be happy. Never again shall I look at life the same.


	26. Is It Too Late?

Author's Note: So, I know that I said that I would never use anyone else's POV, but I have to do it in this chapter in order to explain why Alice walked in on Jessica and Bella kissing. So, this whole chapter will be in Jessica's POV. Enjoy!

I own nothing

Jessica's POV

I walked to the hospital, feeling very awful about what happened. When I found out about what happened, I felt really bad and I just had to come and apologize. I just hope that she doesn't hate me. I got her some flowers as well, just to show how sorry I really was.

I entered the building and found out where her room was. I then went up to the room and went inside. No one else was there except for Bella, who was fast asleep. I put the flowers down on the bed and looked down at her. She looked just as beautiful as ever, minus the black eye, which was almost healed.

I sighed and began, "Hey, it's me, Jess. Wow, I can't believe I'm doing this. I shouldn't even be doing this while you're asleep, but I guess it'll be better. You'd probably start yelling and screaming if I did this while you were awake."

I then sat down on the bed and continued, "I'm sorry about what happened to you. I had no idea that this happened until I saw it on the news. I haven't spoken to Rose since we were expelled. But, that's not really the reason why I'm here. I'm here because need to explain why I did what I did."

I began tearing up a bit, but breathed deeply to try and calm myself down.

"I was always jealous of Edward," I said, "He loved you and I thought that you loved him back. I was jealous of the fact that he had you. Of course, I knew that no gay student was safe at Forks High, so I never came out. I just kept it all in. But I never dated anyone because I didn't want to use a guy like that. So, day after day, I watched you be happy with him and it made me want you even more."

The next part is what really made me cry.

"And then Alice came here and she ruined everything. I was happy just being jealous of Edward and just thinking that you were straight, but when Alice came, she made a part of you come out. You started hanging out with her a lot and it made me sad because you showed interest in her. And so instead of being jealous of Edward, I became jealous of Alice. And when I discovered the pictures of you in her sketchbook, I knew that I despised her, so I decided to seek revenge," I cried.

I got up and wiped away my tears.

"So, I teamed up with Rosalie and Angela to get Alice out of Forks. Sure, maybe I wanted you out for all of the different reasons, but it didn't matter. I just needed to get her out. At first, I didn't want to follow you down to Seattle because I knew that it would hurt you, but when I saw you guys hold hands, jealousy raged in me, so I started taking millions of pictures so that Rose could use them against you and Alice. But when I saw you and Alice get so upset, I knew that we had taken it too far, so I stopped talking to Rose," I admitted.

I looked down at her and held her hand.

"I couldn't stand being away from Forks," I said, "I needed to be near you and see you every day to keep me sane. I missed everything about you, your face, your body, your smell, and your smile. And when I found about what happened to you guys, I felt as if Rose had crossed the line the time. I felt really bad, so I decided to come here and apologize."

Bella looked so calm and peaceful when she slept and I smiled down at her.

"Just seeing you and being near you makes me happy. I feel...tempted to just kiss you and get it over with," I laughed.

Bella mumbled something in her sleep. She was so cute.

"Eh, I might as well, just to get it over with," I said, before leaning down and pressing my lips against hers.

I was so distracted that when the door opened, I didn't think much of it and continued to kiss her. When I pulled away, Bella opened her eyes. When she saw me, she gasped and said, "Jess, what the fuck are you doing here?!"

"I'M SORRY!" I yelled, running out of the room.

Oh god, what the fuck did I just do?!


	27. Alice, Is That You?

Author's Note: We're almost at 15,000 views, you guys! Let's hope that we can get to 15,000 by tomorrow morning! So tell everyone you know about it! Enjoy!

I own nothing...except for my dog lol

Bella's POV

I hate Jessica. I can't believe she would just waltz into my hospital room and just apologize like that, thinking that I would forgive her. She knows that I hate her! At least I know that it wasn't her who attacked me and Alice at prom. Dad told me all about it. I just hope that they learn their lesson.

Speaking of Alice, I hadn't heard from her since the day Jessica visited me. I don't know why, but I'm assuming that she must have been there when Jessica visited me and told her something bad. I guess I'll just have to talk to her at school.

I was released from the hospital on Wednesday. I was told that I would have to come back to school the next day, which was okay with me. I needed to speak with Alice, anyway. My dad helped me with everything. He even helped me get my pants on without even looking.

So, the next day, I got to school and saw the love of my life, Alice. Only, she didn't look like the love of my life. She looked...different.

She was completely different. Her hair was slightly shorter and she got pink highlights in her hair. She even sported some black eyeliner and eye shadow. Her outfit was similar to mine: A black shirt with a rock band on it, skinny jeans, and sneakers. Sure, she looked pretty good, but this wasn't my Alice. This Alice was completely different, and I didn't like it at all.

"Alice," I said, walking up to her, "We need to talk."

She looked at me and glared, "About what? Jessica? I already know all about her."

"What?" I said, "Alice, what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me," she said, "You cheated on me with her, and now we're done. Don't talk to me ever again. Oh and Edward and Emmett hate you now and you can't hang out with them anymore. Goodbye."

And just like that, my dreams were crushed. I watched my ex-lover walk out of my life, with my crushed heart in her tiny, cold hands. I need to get her back. I just have to get her to see that I would never cheat on her. And so, on Friday, I set everything up.

I talked to Edward and Emmett and explained to them that I did not cheat. They said that I had to drink a shot of hot sauce for them to believe me, so I did it. The plan was all set up. We brought our instruments over to Alice's house that night. Edward played the guitar, Emmett played the drums, and I sang.

I decided to sing our song: Wonderwall by Oasis. If this couldn't get her to listen, then nothing could. I threw some pebbles at her window until she opened up her window and looked down at me. Then, the guys started playing and I sang my heart out. I looked up at her and saw that she was crying. After we stopped playing, Alice called me up to her room so that we could talk.

I went up to her room and told her everything. I explained to her that I had no idea that she had kissed me. I was unconscious at the time. She didn't really believe me, so I took out a disc and popped it into her laptop. It was a disc that came from the security cameras down at the hospital. It showed that Jessica came up to my room and kissed me while I was asleep.

Finally, she began to believe me and looked into my eyes. Tears, kisses, and hugs were exchanged. It was then that I realized that I just couldn't live without this woman. She was my love, my life, and maybe someday, my wife.


	28. The Scavenger Hunt

Author's Note: I'll be going away on the 9th, so updates will be less consistent. I believe that we are getting closer to the end of this story. Please tell me if you guys would like me to write another Bella/Alice story or if you would like to read my other story, you know where to find it. Enjoy!

I own nothing!

Alice's POV

Now that Bella and I were together again, everything just felt better. We began spending a lot more time together and when school was out for summer vacation, we decided to plan our whole summer together.

I saved all of the clothes I had kept before Bella and I broke up, so that I was I plus, but I decided to keep some of my dark clothes since I thought they were pretty cute. And Bella thought they looked cute on me as well, so it was a win/win situation.

We found out later on that Bella's mother got into a fight with a girl that she was in a relationship with at prison and killed her. She wasn't sad or happy about it. She just laughed a bit and said, "Ironic, huh?"

Bella's Dad was super excited that Bella and I were heading into our senior year of high school. We already applied for the same schools. We both applied for Central since it was a fairly good school. UW was just too mainstream for us. He didn't mind that we applied for the same colleges. As long as we didn't have to worry about us breaking up, he was fine.

Anyway, we decided to go out on a date tonight. What I didn't expect was what happened when I opened the door. When I opened it, a pizza guy came with a box of pizza. I told him that I didn't order it, and he said he knew that I didn't. He said that my girlfriend ordered it, paid for it, and had it sent here. I opened the box to find a pizza that had the words "Read The Note" written out of pepperonis on it. The pizza guy gave me a note with it and drove away.

When I read the note, it said the following:

**Dearest Alice,**

**How are you this fine evening? I am perfectly fine, and you will be, too. Tonight, I have decided to send you out on a scavenger hunt. I will send you to each destination where you will pick up your next clue. However, you have to figure out where those places are. Your first clue is "My money is spent here." I'm sure you'll figure it out.**

**Love,**

**Bella.**

'My money is spent here.' I know! Hot Topic! She spends most of her money at Hot Topic! I quickly got into my car and drove to the mall. I immediately went into the store where I found my next note:

**"Many Dates Passed"**

I knew this one! It was our first date in Seattle! I began driving to Seattle and went there. When I did, I went to the moving statue. He smiled and handed me my next note:

**"Rebel"**

Rebel...That was the lipstick I bought at the MAC counter! I went to Nordstrom and met up with a clerk at the MAC counter. He smiled and gave me my next clue while saying "Good luck, girl!" I smiled and read the note:

**"Dress"**

The red dress I bought at Forever 21! I went to the Forever 21 store and looked for a clerk that had the note. I found one that did. She gave me a hug and handed me the note, which said:

**"I'm waiting with our common dish"**

Our common dish, meaning the food we both liked, which was Hamachi! I quickly got in my car and drove to Wasabi Bistro, where I met up with Bella. She was wearing her old prom dress, which was properly cleaned and wasn't damaged at all at prom. She smiled and pushed my chair in for me before kissing me on the cheek and sitting down. We talked for a bit and ate before she clinked her glass. What was she going to do now?

"Everyone," she said, "I would just like to say that I love this girl right here. She is the love of my life and we have been together for a very long time."

She got down on one knee and presented a ring. Everyone awed at what she was doing. I was almost in tears.

"So, Mary Alice Cullen, will you marry me?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yes, I will."

She placed the ring on my finger, got up, and kissed me. Everyone clapped and whistled. My life was forever changed this day. Mrs. Mary Alice Swan-Cullen. I could get used to that!


	29. A Romantic and Incredibly Happy Ending

Author's Note: So, as I was writing earlier, my laptop screwed me over and backtracked to where I was before I started writing. Stupid fucking laptop. I have Word on my laptop, but my dad never purchased it, so I can't use it, if that makes sense. Anyway, this will be the last chapter of the story. But, don't you fret. I will write another Bellice fanfic. It will probably be called "Groupie." Basically, Alice is a rock star and Bella is a big fan of hers who ends up becoming a groupie. It will be a lot better when I start writing it. Anyway, enjoy!

I own nothing

6 years later

Bella's POV

It had been 6 years since I had proposed to Alice. Our life was brilliant and perfect, complete with a beautiful home, a bull dog named Queenie, and a son, which we named after Edward.

We spent every summer together and missed each other during school or at work. During that summer before we entered into our senior year of high school, we got separate jobs. I got a job at Hot Topic while she got a job at Forever 21. However, during our lunch breaks, we spent them together. Summer went by pretty fast, but we didn't care because we had almost every class together.

Our senior year went by pretty slowly since we had a lot of snow days. The snow actually froze over for 2 weeks, so we couldn't go to school for those 2 weeks. The best part about it, though, was the fact that Bella was snowed in at my house since she came over for New Years. So, we made the most of it by sipping hot chocolate made from our gas stove and making love in my room.

When we said goodbye to our friends, it was pretty sad, but we got over it pretty easily. At least we didn't have to say goodbye to each other. It's amazing to see that we've lasted for so long. I mean, we never really got into many fights. The only fights we've gotten into are driving ones, like which street we needed to cross or where we wanted to eat.

College was pretty easy. More people accepted us as a couple, which was pretty amazing. No one ever asked us any inappropriate questions. We even ran into Jasper, Rose's brother, who was kicked out for being gay. He ended up becoming Alice's best friend and my best man. We had a lot of classes together and talked to each other about a lot of things, including school, books, fashion, and Rose. He hated Rose more than any of his other family members. He despised what she did to Alice and I.

Alice and I decided not to get married until after college graduation so that we could save up for the wedding, which was extravagant. We had everything that we liked at the wedding. On Alice's side, it was very girly and dainty, complete with lilies, butterflies, and purple streamers. On my side, it was very punk, complete with red roses, guitars, and black streamers. I, of course, stood at the front, wearing a white and black wedding dress, the top being white, while the bottom was black. Alice walked down the aisle wearing a white wedding dress and carrying a bouquet of lilies and orchids. It was a beautiful summer wedding and all of our friends and family members were there (well, all of the ones who weren't homophobic.)

However, our life wouldn't be complete without a dog and an infant. I never really thought about having a kid until I looked into Alice's eyes when I said "I do." We decided to hire a surrogate, so that we could name our child anything we wanted. We hired a woman named Charlotte to carry our child and named it Edward. He was born on May 5th, 2 days before Alice's birthday and one month and 12 days before our anniversary.

Everything in our life was going well. We had a beautiful house, with a garden that Alice planted herself, and a blue nursery for our beloved child. We adopted Queenie on Alice's birthday. It was her gift from me and the baby.

We wish you a long and happy life.

The end.


End file.
